Before He Returned
by Bella595
Summary: What happens when Bella suddenly snapps out of morning for Edward when he leaves her in New Moon. When Bella goes to Newtons outfitters and see's two people she really can't deal with right now, what will happen read to find out. One-Shot


**Okay, so this is only going to be one chapter. I made it two days and I don't have any more idea's at the time so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I am and never will be Stephenie Meyer.**

~Before They Returned~

"W-What do you mean you and your family have to leave?" I mumbled stunned. "I have to, I'm sorry, I love you." With that he was gone, I felt a silent tear run down my cheek. After a minute of staring I blacked out. When I woke up Charlie was next to my bed. "Bella! Oh, Bella your okay your awake he said looking at me with a mixture of emotions coming across his face. "He left... He's gone," I sniffled to keep myself from crying.

"They all are?" Charlie looked at me wordily, "Who's gone?" He whispered urgently. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. "E...E....E..." I couldn't say his name. Charlie looked at me understanding who I was talking about. "Bella you need to get out of the state. It's not healthy!" Charlie was lecturing me....again. It has been 3 months since he left. Truth is, I don't remember and specifics during those three month only, get up, breakfast, go to school, go to work, come home, start dinner, finish homework, eat with Charlie, go to sleep. Thats all I remember doing.

I looked up at Charlie, "Sorry, Dad. I'm going to go to work, maybe Mike would want to do something together tomorrow. Considering that today is Saturday." My voice got clearer the more I spoke. I walked out of the house, through the pouring rain and finally into my truck. I stuck the into the ignition and let it roar to life. After a minute, letting the heater warm up, I pulled out of the drive heading towards Newton Outfitters. When I had parked Mike was outside my way curiously, yet sadly.

I pulled on the hood of my jacket and got out of the car. I wonder why he is looking at me. I smiled up to him. "Hey, whats wrong?" I asked looking at him while he looked down. "Your early." I could feel coming across my face. "I'm not sad about that though." he said covering his head with the hood of his jacket. "Well, then whats wrong?" I mumbled leaning against the wall next to him. He sighed, "Jessica dumped me..again." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I looked at the floor. "I know how you feel." I mumbled. "why do you think I was in that zombie state for so long?" He looked up at me while there was a small smile playing on his lips. "Hey! Why don't we do something together to get our mid off of these unfortunate events." I said smiling. "Okay, but I think we should start working before my mom blows. We walked in setting up what we should to tomorrow.

I looked at the clock impatiently. Come on! Come on! Five minutes until my shift is over. I sighed and looked at the door as I heard it swing open. I gave a small gasp as I recognized who it was. Victoria and Laurent! They looked at me, then walked up to the counter where I was standing, "So the Cullen's are gone, huh?" Victoria said in a taunting voice, "Yeah, why do you care Vicky?" I said. She growled and then suddenly turned and walked out of the store. Laurent was looking at me. I started humming Icky Vicky, from Fairly Odd Parents.

Laurent chuckled and said, "Talk to us when your shift is over." He then left too. Apparently Victoria heard my humming and knew the tune because she looked over and glared at me from out side. I smiled and waved to Victoria. Mike walked up to me. "Your shifts over, I'll see you tomorrow. My mom and I can handle closing the shop down." I smiled, "Okay, remember noon." I said before walking outside and towards my car, which was right next to the forest, I saw Victoria standing next to the drivers seat.

"If you want to know where they went your waisting you time talking to me 'cause I have no idea where they went." I said as I walked up to her. She chuckled, "Thats not even close to why I'm here talking to you." "Then why are you here Victoria!?" I said harshly. "Well, since Edward killed James. I was going to kill you and it's going to be even easier to kill you when your unprotected." I chuckled with out humor.

"Go ahead kill me. It's not like I have anything left to live for anyway." Right when I said that there was a screeching pain coming from the back of my head, before I could turn around I fell unconscious. When I woke up I realized that I was freezing but I wasn't shivering. I stood up and looked around. I was in the forest, I looked down and noticed my hair was longer than normal and that I was pale... really pale... like almost like I was a vampire.

I sighed while looking around and realized that I was in a clearing...oh my god... it was our clearing. I sighed thinking to myself, I just stood there not breathing. It was strangely silent...why? I looked up as the sun peered through some clouds and felt the warmth hit me. I started to sparkle like when_ we _were here. Together, happy, I-I guess that means I-I am a vampire, now well at least I'm not dead. While I was thinking the clouds move back to covering the sun, at least it wasn't raining...yet.

I chucked at the thought. I am dead, in away....I'm just over thinking thinks. Hm, I wonder what day it is. Well, when Laurent and Victoria found me it was a Saturday so that make it a Tuesday. Everyone would be at school by now I could probably go to Charlie's house leave him a note and see what time it is and all of that maybe even change. I ran at Vampire speed to the house, when I got there his police cruiser was still in the drive, five people were standing inside the house, Billy, Jacob, and two others from La Push including my Dad. I waited for twenty minutes before they all left. I sighed and walked into the house.

I got ready to leave, I changed did my hair and Make-up like how Alice had shown me. When i looked into the mirror again, I gasped. I was beautiful my hair no longer needed the sun in order for you to be able to see the red in my hair, also all my features had become more ...prominent and my eyes were fully gold now. My lips were a soft red almost a dark pink.

I sighed and turned to leave, but while I was walking out of my bedroom I stepped on one of the floor boards and noticed that it was loose. Thats strange... I bent down and lifted it up gentility. There I saw two plain tickets, letters, a CD and pictures. Of the Cullen's, me, Charlie, and... and Ed-him. I swear if I could I would be crying right now. I grabbed one of my purses and shoved everything in it.

My money, the plain tickets, the CD, the letters and the pictures, with that I finally left. I ran to my truck passing a couple police cars on the way, who by the way didn't notice me because I couldn't be seen to the human eye. As I got into the truck I sighed, for once I actually thought my car was too slow. I pulled into the bank and took out my life savings, and collage savings too. As soon as I got back into the truck I counted, after five minutes I had figured out that I had enough money to buy a brand new car.

I drove off the the closet car dealer. I pulled up and parked then walked into the building, I started to look around and eventually I found one that I liked. "Ah, the 2009 Mazda RX-8. Great sports car," I heard someone say behind me, I turned around and saw a man standing there. "I would like to buy this." I said to him. He nodded and lead my to his office where we did the paper work and in thirty minutes I had traded in my old car and now owned this car and didn't owe any money.

I pulled out of the dealership and drove towards Canada. I now know why all of them liked driving fast. I turned on the radio, switched to using a stick shift instead of an automatic, since I was used to using a stick, and sped up. About ten hours later I was in Alaska after fallowing highway one, I turned off of the highway and started going onto street roads fallowing signs. After twenty minutes of listening to radio static. I growled under my breath as I realized that I was lost.

I kept driving around until I came upon this resort. I got out of the car and looked around then walked into the resort. The secretary behind the counter looked up, "Hello, do you have a reservation?" she asked kindly. "Oh, No I'm sorry, truth is I'm lost. First time to alask-" I couldn't finish my sentence before some girl barged in saying to the secretary, "There is a Mazda parked in Em's parking spot and he's getting kinda mad about it and wanting to park his jeep after some off road driving. Do you want me to tow it?"

I spun around something was weird there was no heart beat in the room and there are three of us. "Oh! I'm sorry thats my car, I'm kinda lost so I came in to ask for directions. I'll go move it then come back in for a map." I said walking to the door and past the girl and to my car getting in. As I pulled into another parking spot I saw Emmett's Jeep pull into the spot that I was just in. When I got out and started to walk back towards the building, two other cars pulled up. A red BMW 3 convertible, and a black Mercedes S55 AMG.

I noticed there was no Volvo. I guess its for the better though I mean... he's probably with some vampire girl who he can actually be proud of. Not just stupid, clumsy, normal, human Bella Swan. I heard Emmett yelling out "Hey, you girl don't walk away. I want to talk to you." I looked behind me and saw that he was walking towards me. "Yes?" I asked sweetly. In the next second all the Cullen's were standing in front of me. "Why were you in my parking spot." Emmett said. He doesn't change does he? I looked at all of there faces. Then chuckled darkly, turned around, and started to walk back to the resort.

"Hey don't you ignore my husband like that." I heard Rosalie grow. "Oh, shut up Rosalie." I hissed but still know that they could hear me. All of them gasped but, Rosalie was the one who spoke. "How... How do you know my name?" she hissed. I chuckled and looked back at her. "So... this is Denalli, Alaska, huh? More snow then Forks..." Was all I said before I walked back into the resort. They were all fallowing me. "Who are you?" I heard Carlisle say defensively. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I know who all of you are, you moved from Forks I know that E- He is missing. I know who all of you are. Your Alice, Esme, Rosalie or Rose, your Emmett, Carlisle, and your Jasper."I pointed to each of them when I said their name. They were looking at me suspiciously now while I sighed again, "Alice you love shopping and playing 'Bella Barbie,' Esme your the nice motherly figure, Rosalie you hate me and you love cars, Emmett you like making jokes, Carlisle your a doctor who has been alive since the six-teen hundreds."

I looked at Jasper, "and Jasper you attacked me because I was being clumsy and cut open my arm at my surprise birthday party... I'm not mad and never will be I know that you couldn't help it." I looked at all of the Cullen's now. "Do you want me to say your powers to you or do you know who I am?" I said sarcastically. Alice was staring at me along with all of the others. "B-Bella?" Alice stammered. I nodded my head, she screamed and hugged me. "We have to call Edward! He'll be so glad to know that your alive!" Said Alice as she pulled out her phone.

I chuckled darkly, "Why so he can flaunt his girlfriend in my face" I muttered. Alice looked up at me, "No, why would you think that he's down in-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she gasped. I looked around and fallowed her gaze where I gasped also. "I-I have to go. It was nice seeing all of you again." There was a silver Volvo, no it was a sivler Volve...it was _his_ Volvo, pulling up next to my car. I ran out of the room at a normal human pace hitting _his_ shoulder as he was walking in. "Hey!" He growled.

I stopped at looked more like glared at him, then spun around and got into my car driving off...fast. About Fifteen minutes after I left I pulled over so I could stop and regain myself. I sat there while watching the snow fall onto the front of my car. I heard a knock on the window, I rolled down the window and looked over only to be nose to nose with Edward. "What do you want." I growled. "Your forgiveness." he said softly. "What your little fling with some other girl didn't work so you've now come back to boring old Bella?" I growled again.

He got a confused look on his face as I said this. "Bella, I never left you. I only had my family move up here so you thought we left, while they though I was looking Victoria I was in Forks still watching you. I never left. "Then I left you for two hours so I could go hunt and Victoria had found you with Laurent helping her. The only way I could get them away from you forever was to change you. So I did that, I left you in our clearing, stayed with you until it was an hour for you to wake up then I ran thinking that you would be mad at me for doing so" He sighed.

By the time he was done he was looking down, I sighed, "I trust you too much. If something like this happens again you will never see me again." I mumbled before kissing him. He kissed me back before stopping, "I guess this means, I'm forgiven?" I smile and kissed him again. "Would I be kissing you if you weren't?"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. **

**Bella595**


End file.
